Fax Songfics!
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: This is going to be a collection of oneshot, songfics! They'll vary from being all human to having wings! Please, please give it a shot, its much better than it sounds! Rated T for language and some suggestive material. Nothing too bad. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW! I take song suggestions!
1. But It's Better If You Do

_Alright, I have writer's block.. Don't judge. I feel like no one reads my stories, and therefore I have no reason to update. Plus, Im very confused on what Im gonna make happen.. So, PM me if you've read my other stories and have ideas or comments? PLEASE?_

_Anyways, this isn't a full story. Its gonna be a collection of FAX (I hate when people say 'Mang' .. it could also mean Fang and Maya -_-) song-fics! Please, feel free to review with song ideas! These one shot, song fic thingymabobbits will vary from being human and to having wings. Ill tell you in the AN each time what the background story is, so please read the section I star in the AN!_

_** This is a song-fic for the song "But Its Better If You Do" by Panic! At The Disco (MY FAVORITE BAND! PM ME If YOU LIKE THEM TOO!). This is all human. Fang and Max got in a fight, Fang's pissed, blah, blah. READ IT! XD**_

_Enjoy, and Review! Oh, and I don't own MR or Panic! At The Disco or "But Its Better If You Do".. Trust me, If I owned Panic! At The Disco, Brendon Urie would've married me by now ;)_

Fang POV

_**Now I'm of consenting age, **_

_**To be forgetting you in a cabaret.**_

Damn it, Max.

My name's Nick Ride. My girlfriend of 3 years, Maximum Martinez, AKA Max, and I had just gotten in a horrible fight. She thought I was cheating on her with my co-worker, Brigid. I denied it, and she blew up at me.

The truth? I wasn't cheating on Max with Brigid- as a matter of fact, Id been asking Brigid advice on how to ask Max if she'd marry me.

But the love of my life had to be so goddamn stubborn, and demanded to know what I was talking about with Brigid. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth, so I just walked out, and decided to go the local 1930's themed strip joint, a place that my best friend, Iggy, had told me about. He said he went there when he needed to clear his head or forget about something. So, I decided to try it out.

I was currently walking down a ratty street, cold air nagging at me, telling me to go home to Max, apologize, and curl up with her in our bed. But I went on, and came to a place that looked like it hadn't had human life even enter it in the longest time. But I knew that that was just a ploy. See, the club wasn't exactly.. Legal. But who the hell cares, right? I walked up to the door, one that had scuff and blood marks on it, and knocked on it. A burly man opened it, saw that I wasn't a cop, and motioned for me to go ahead inside.

I walked into the crummy place.

_**Somewhere downtown where a Burlesque Queen,**_

_**May even ask my name.**_

As soon as I walked in, I saw men receiving lap dances, women in only lingerie, and people drunk beyond comprehension.

Then, a stripper with big green eyes, and long, flame-like red hair walked up to me, and stroked my arm seductively.

"My name's :Lissa. Im head stripper here, so I know quite a few things," she said with a 'sexy' voice, and wink, "what's your name, big boy?"

I opened my mouth to say Nick, but decided that I would use an alias instead. Come on Nick, think! I looked around and saw a bear's head with huge fang's hanging on the wall above the bar. Bear? No, that's stupid… How about Fang?

"Fang," I replied. She licked her lips.

"That's a rather sexy name. Fang.. I like the sound of that," she said with yet another wink. I was about to wink back, but I thought about Max and felt a bit guilty.

"Um.. Lissa, you're great and all, but I think I'm just gonna get a drink, okay?" I said, shrugging her arm off.

She looked dejected for a minute before a man who looked like a supermodel walked in, with shiny blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her face lit up, and with a "Bye, Fang!" she set off after her new prey. I rolled my eyes; damn, that girl's a whore..

I walked over to the bar, trying to ignore the bear's head, as it was starting to freak me out a bit, and took a seat on one of the wooden stools.

_**As she sheds her skin on stage, **_

_**I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's PA.**_

I turned around, to see what the club looked like, and I saw a big stage, with a couple strippers dancing around poles, a very upbeat song playing.

One of the strippers caught my eye. She looked a _lot _like Max, but she was shorter and a bit plumper. And she had blonde hair with brown streaks, while Max had vice versa. I watched her dance for a second before shaking my head and turning to the bartender.

"What can I get you, sonny?" the bartender slurred. Apparently he not only gives drinks, but he tries them too.

"Something strong that'll make me forget," I requested.

"I know just the thing," the man said with a wink, then he turned and busied himself with his different kinds of alcohol. Soon, he presented a brown-ish, red-ish liquid to me. I sniffed it quickly; it smelled horrible. I held my breath, and took a long swig from the glass.

The liquid burnt my throat, and I had to swallow hard to keep it all down. Damn, that was some strong shit.. But it helped me to calm down. I let my tense muscles relax, and I settled back into my chair.

_**The strip join veteran sits two away,**_

_**Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified,**_

_**Peach and lime daiquiri.**_

I looked to my left, and saw no signs of life, but then I looked to my right, and seated two stools away from me was a man Iggy had told me about.

He had sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was sips of his- probably peach and lime- daiquiri. I smirked to myself; a man who cant shoot something strong goes for the girly drinks.

Iggy had told me that this guy was a legend at this joint. His name was Sam, and he had slept with over half of the strippers, and had girls falling over him left and right, even though they knew he'd break their heart in the end.

This guy was a strip joint veteran.

_**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?**_

_**I'm exactly where you'd like me you know!**_

I smirked to myself as I took another swig of my drink.

Well, Max, you told me _"Get the hell out of here, scumbag!". _How about I show you exactly how much of a scumbag I can be? Honestly, this is where all scumbags go, so Im exactly where you'd like me, babe.

_**Praying for love in a lap dance, **_

_**And paying in naivety.**_

Call me naïve, but maybe Id find some love in a lap dance, and get my mind off of Max. The girl that looked like Max was apparently done her show, and she sauntered over to me, smiling like she knew she caught my attention. When she reached me, dressed only in a semi-transparent, black, lacy bra and underwear to match, she rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I'm Maya. Baby your so tense. I think a lap dance might relax you," she said seductively. I stared at my drink for a second, before taking another long drink out of it, nodding, and smirking to myself.

_**Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me?**_

_**I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know!**_

_**Praying for love in a lap dance,**_

_**And paying in naivety.**_

Maya grinned victoriously, receiving a few glares from other girls, and led me to a closed off room. It was a bit brighter than the main room was, so I took in Maya's details, and noticed that she wasn't that close to Max after all. Hell, compared to Max, this chick is drop dead ugly.

_**But, I'm afraid that I, well, I may have faked it,**_

_**And I wouldn't be caught dead-de-dead-de-dead in this place!**_

_**Well, I'm afraid that, well that's right well, I may have faked it**_

_**And I, wouldn't, be caught deeadd in this place!**_

As Maya pushed me into a wooden chair that was in the center of the practically empty room and started dancing, guilt hit me.

_Max._

What the hell had I been thinking?

I shook my head, and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Maya, you seem great and all, but I cant do this. I have a girlfriend."

Maya looked sad for a second before giving me a small smile, and nodding.

"I understand. You should go back to her. You seem like you love her a lot, and whatever made you come here must've been a simple misunderstanding. Go talk to her, and work things out, okay?"

I nodded, and gave her a small smile. I forced myself to remain sane and sober, and I quickly ran out of the small room, past Sam- who was currently receiving a lap dance from a black haired stripper- and out the club's door. The cold air sobered me up quickly, and I remained focused on one thing to keep me from just laying on the street, and falling asleep: _Max._

I ran to the apartment complex that Max and I lived in as fast as I could, and then I ran into the building, and up the stairs, after deciding that the stairs would be far too slow.

When I finally reached our floor, I took out the key I had in my pocket, and opened the door. Then, I quickly walked into the house, shut the door behind me, and patted my back pocket.

_Yes, the ring was still there._

I walked into the living room of the apartment to see Max curled up on the couch, her shoulders shaking slightly.

_My Max was crying. Because of _**me.**

I felt disgusted with myself: I went to a strip club and got drunk while Max was at home crying? Great job, N-Fang.

I like the name Fang.

I walked over to the couch, and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Honey, I'm so sorry. We should've never fought. Im so sorry. But, I wasn't cheating on you. Actually, I was asking Brigid the best way to do this…"

Max flipped herself around on the couch, so that she was facing me. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and I felt both my guilt and love grow at that second.

I felt horrible for what I put her through, but I also felt so much love for her that I knelt down right then and there, and said, "Maximum Martinez, I love you so much it hurts. Im sorry for all the ways Ive wronged you, but it wont happen again. I hope you forgive me, and will do me the great honor of becoming Maximum Ride."

She started crying again, but this time she was smiling.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" she said, and kissed me. She pulled back suddenly, a curious glint in her eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah.. But Im not drunk. Oh, and honey? Do you mind calling me Fang?"

_I actually really enjoyed writing that.. I hoped you guys liked reading it! Please, please review and leave song suggestions! Please! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_I love writing songics for some reason._

_I dont know. I'm weird like that._

_Anyways, I hope you like it. Remember, read the starred parts of my ANs_

_**All Human. Fang notices Max, and starts to really like her. Will she like him too? Or will she shut him out like she shuts out everyone else? Its a songfic to "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings**_

_I dont own MR, "Say You Like Me" or We The Kings. _

_READ, ENJOY, REVIEW PLEEEASSEEE!_

_**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**_

I smiled as I walked into school, thinking of seeing my best friends- Iggy and Nudge- again. I hadn't talked to them much over the Summer, and I'd missed them a lot, though I'd never admit it. I'm the emotionless brick wall of our group, AKA Fang Martinez.

Before you think to yourself, _"Your parents named you _Fang? _Were they high/!" _let me just say, I was originally named Nick. But when I was 9, they actually started to _get _high. They started smoking and doing all kinds of drugs. Then, they put me up for adoption. I ended up living with Anne Walker. She's nice enough, I'm just not too much of a people person, and I wasn't when I was 9 either.

My original name, Nick, brought back old memories of my mom calling me "Nicky" as she soothed me into sleep. So, I felt that it was time to change my name.

Nick died the day my parents left me, and out of his ashes, Fang was born. The new and improved me. I can now hide my emotions from everyone, even my best friends.

My best friend's and I have known each other since we were 10. They both lived in Anne's neighborhood, along with Nudge's little sister, Angel, and Iggy's little brother, Gazzy. Though, Gazzy and Angel looked a lot more like each other than their real siblings.

Angel (originally Angela Marie Taylor, but nicknamed for her angelic looks) and Gazzy (originally Zephyr Blake Griffiths, nicknamed for his.. Er.. Digestion problems) both have curly blonde hair, though, of course, Angel's is much longer. They also have cream colored skin and bright blue, innocent eyes. Though, those two (at ages 8 and 9, Gazzy older than Angel) are anything_ but _innocent most of the time.

But, hey. They're adorable.

Nudge (Originally Monique Cassandra Taylor, nicknamed for the fact that we have to nudge her to shut the hell up. She's a chatter box. I swear, that girl's made my ears _bleed_) is 16 and has mocha skin (she and Angel have different fathers) and crimped, dark brown (almost black) hair. She has a flat stomach, and pretty brown eyes. I think she's beautiful, but she's like my little sister. I love her in a _sisterly _way only. Oh, and she's a 'Directioner'. In fact, she asked me for a guy named "Liam Payne" for her birthday. Lord be with me if she doesn't get him.

Iggy (originally James Ignatius Griffiths, nicknamed for both his middle name and the fact that he loves to 'ignite' things.) is a tall, pale, strawberry blonde with pale blue eyes. He's really thin, but he actually has a 6 pack, like me. He's a stick with abs. He's an inch shorter than me, and we're both 17. We're basically inseparable. In fact, some people used to call us "Chocolate and Vanilla" because, well, we're basically opposites.

While Iggy's pale, and mostly wear light colors, I have olive skin, black hair that falls in my dark brown (hell, they could be black) eyes a bit. I'm not as thin as Iggy, but I'm not fat, trust me. Plus, I have a 6 pack so.. Ha.

I walked up to them, smiling more than I had in days. Nudge and Iggy both greeted me with a "Hey" at the same time, so they kept yelling "Jinx!" in each other's faces until the bell rang. I rolled my eyes at them, and checked my schedule: English is first. Joy.

I trudged off with a wave, and found Mr. Stone- the English teacher-'s room. I slipped in, and scanned the room for seats. The only two available was one next to Dylan, the popular asshole, or a girl I hadn't seen before, sitting in the corner.

I'll take the girl I don't know, thank you very much.

_**And I say "Hi" but she's too shy, to say "Hello"**_

I looked at this girl, and _damn. _She's beautiful- no, gorgeous.

The girl next to me has brown hair and blonde highlights. She's wearing a semi-baggy tee-shirt with "Fight Against Hunger" on it, but I could tell she was pretty thin. Her skinny jeans show off her long legs, and that's just the half of it.

Her face was actually the best thing about her,

I could see that she had brown eyes- the kind of eyes that looked like melted chocolate. She had no freckles on her face, and her face was also clear of blemishes. She was beautiful all around.

And I'm gonna make her mine.

"Hi," I say to her, a small smile on my face. She just nods back to me, and pulls out a book called _"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian"_.

_**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand **_

_**And shake her up.**_

_**I bet I could.**_

I smirked to myself: target found. This girl will be mine.

I tapped on her shoulder, and said, "I'm Fang Martinez."

She looked at me, said, "Max. Maximum Ride," and turned back to her book.

I groaned inwardly. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Can you please talk to me?" I practically begged. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she put down the book.

"Does the might Fang want to talk to an outsider like me?" she asked, her words drenched in sarcasm.

"Yes, actually. Consider yourself lucky," I replied, not missing a beat. She rolled her eyes, and was about to pick up her book again, but I quickly took it from her, and held it behind my back. "Now, Maxie, lets have a conversation," I said in a patronizing tone. She glared at me and scoffed.

"A civilized conversation with you? I'd rather not," she said smoothly, and then, she grabbed her book, took her things, and moved to the empty seat next to Dylan.

Ouch. _That _hurt my ego.

-Time Skip To The End Of The Week-

I've changed my mind.

Max isnt just some prize to win, or another girl to get. She deserves more. And I want to give it to her.

Ihad seen Max a few times during the days: lunch, passing through the halls, etc, but we didnt talk again, though I saw her talk to a couple other people.

God, I'm in love.

_**I wish my heart was always on her mind.**_

'_**Cause she's on mine, like all day, all the time.**_

She's sarcastic, witty, intelligent, beautiful..

This isnt just another crush.

I feel like Ive known her all my life, for some odd reason. I feel a connection to her.

_**Forget me not, **_

_**Forget me now,**_

_**I've come too far to turn around.**_

_**I'm here tonight.**_

I dont want anymore flings. I want something serious. I dont want her to forget that I'm here for her, even if I technically just met her.

'_**Cause I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

I'm not going to play her. I'll actual commit to her. I'll be there through thick and thin. I just have to get her to see that.

_**If you like me, **_

_**then say you like me.**_

I doubt if I told her this, she'd be like most girls and we'd have a Hallmark worthy moment, where she's all "I like you too!" and we kiss passionately.

Max is different.

_**I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

_**If you like me,**_

_**then say you like me.**_

But, guess what? Nudge is actually really good friends with Max. She filled me in on her background at lunch when she caught me looking at her. _That _was awkward..

Anyways, Max has a dead father, a pathetic mother who couldn't cope with her husband's death, and her mom basically left her to fend for herself.

_**She's the girl no one ever knows.**_

Ever since then, she apparently hardly ever let people in her life.

_**Works a double just to buy her clothes.**_

I heard she had to work two jobs, one at a cafe, one at a local Shoprite.

I need to get close to her. I need to actually talk to her. I think we could have something special, if she just gave me a chance.

_**Nicotine and faded dreams,**_

_**Baby just believe **_

_**Theres no one else like me.**_

I smirked to myself; there is no one like me. I can be arrogant, but I think I can actually be pretty kind when I want to be.

And I'd change for her.

If she just said she liked me.

_**I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

_**If you like me,**_

_**then say you like me.**_

I raced out the school's doors, a plan forming in my head. Id get her to notice me. I'd get her to like me how I like her.

I ran to my house, which was conveniently a block away from mine. Ive actually seen her house, since Nudge's is right next to it.

I grabbed my black (what did you think it would be, pink?) acoustic guitar, and started to play a song that had been forming in my brain. I made lyrics to go with it, and I smiled to myself as I played.

It was perfect, if I do say so myself.

-2 Hours Later-

I grabbed my guitar, and raced down the steps, past mo- I mean, Anne who was standing there with a plate of cookies in her hand- probably pre-made, because Anne cant really bake well. I ran out the door, and to Max's house. Then, I found that Max's window (which Nudge may or may not have pointed out to me) was open. Oh, and did I mention Max's room actually had a _balcony? _The lucky bitc-

No. Bad, Fang. No potty words when youre trying to win a girl's heart.

I bent down, scanned through the dark, and grass to find a rock, and when I finally found one, I threw it through Max's open window with uncanny precision.

_Woo-hoo!_

There was a drop, and Max rushed to the window. She was in her pajamas already, which were short-shorts and a tank top.

_Damn, girl._

I forced my eyes to go back to her face and called out, "Max! I really like you!"

She seemed shocked for a second before she glared at me. "No, youre like all the others! You'll use me for entertainment, then throw away whatever kind of relationship we had/have. All people are the same," she said bitterly. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Thats where youre wrong, 'cause..

_**I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

_**If you like me,**_

_then say you like me_." my eyes found her chocolate eyes, and all of our emotions lay there for each other to see: Love, passion, and desperation on my part. Shock, fear, and a hint of something I couldnt recognize from her eyes.

"_**Its time to fall, into my arms.**_

'_**cause Ive been waiting for too long**_

_**Youre an angel, grab your halo, **_

_**and lets fly. Tonight.**_

_**I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

_**If you like me,**_

_**then say you like me.**_

_**I'm never going down,**_

_**I'm never giving up,**_

_**I'm never gonna leave,**_

_**So put your hands up.**_

_**If you like me,**_

_**then say you like me **_

_**Just say you like me,**_**" **I finished, and half smiled at her, trying to show her confidence. Though, in reality, I was shaking like a leaf on the inside. What if she doesnt care about me? What if she hates me? What if she wants me to move to Canada and change my name to Paul-

My thoughts were cut off as Max hopped off the balcony, and ran over to me. She then hugged me and whispered in my ear, " _I like you_."

I smiled and hugged her back.

Max is my angel. And I'm not letting her go.

_Kind of long! I liked writing it! :D PLEASE review! I take song suggestions! :D _


	3. I'd Lie

_Hey, guys! I'm sorry I havent really been updating anything! If you guys could read my story "Identity" and tell me if its worth finishing, I'd appreciate it.._

_So, yeah._

_I don't own MR!_

****READ: this songfic is for the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. It's all human. Fang and Max are about to graduate high school, and Fang doesn't know that Max loves him! What will happen? 0.o o.0****

_Review please! :D_

_**I don't think that passenger seat,Has ever looked this good to me.**_

I looked over at the beautiful boy- no, young man- driving the car. I was in the passenger seat of my best friend's car. My fantastic best friend that I've been in love with since the end of eighth grade. The one that I've known my whole life, and am graduating high school with in just two days.

My name is Max, nicknamed 'Maximum' by Fang, Martinez. His name is Fang Ride. Hm.. Maximum Ride. That sounds nice. Crap.. I'm becoming _**that **_girl. I swear, I'm not normally like this. But Fang affects me a way no one else does. I shook my head to clear it, and focused on what he was saying.

_**He tells me about his night,And I count the colors in his eyes.**_

Well, I tried to focus on his words. I caught _"Well, last night I finally.." _but that's all. I was too busy sneaking glances at his eyes. They were such a dark brown that they were almost black. But there were also faint gold accents deep in them. It felt like they could read you like an open book. And that's basically what they did. Its surprising he doesn't know I love him.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears,As he runs his fingers through his hair,I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.**_

I tuned back into what he was saying, tearing my gaze away from his beauty.

"Well, now that Lissa and I are finally broken up, I don't know.." he ran his fingers through his hair that desperately needed a trim, but I liked it long, "I'm never going to fall in love. I'd rather not go through the heart break." He shot me a smirk, and winked. "Though, if I ever find out where Brendon Urie lives, I might think about love again."

I laughed, even though I felt like he had stabbed a knife through my heart.

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind,He tells a joke I fake a smile,That I know all his favorite songs.**_

I felt my heart sink, realizing he could do so much better than me. I'm just the best friend and that's all I'll ever be. I don't think he's ever even thought about me like _that_. Why would he? He has girls like Lissa, the school's 'hottest chick', throwing themselves at him. Why should he settle for plain 'ol me?

He doesn't realize that I fake smiles and laughs when I feel truly miserable inside. He doesn't realize that he's my everything. I know his favorite bands (My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Paramore, Sleeping With Sirens, Green Day and Three Days Grace). I know his top three favorite songs right now (_I Constantly Thank God For Esteban, Cancer, _and _If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn_). Why doesn't he understand?

_And.._

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_

To the disbelief of all, Fang's favorite color isn't black. His favorite color to _wear _is black. But Fang loves the color green that trees turn during Spring.

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.**_

He sure does love to argue. When we were little kids, we used to fight over the last cookie (I always won that battle), the comfy recliner in my living room (Fang usually won, because he sat on me until I gave up the spot.. He wasn't fat, but he was NOT a stick), and a lot more. Now, we have arguments over little things.. But he _knows _now to just _give _me the last cookie. I've trained him well.

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**_

Fang's family is, well, beautiful like him. His sister, Angela is a little angel, so that's what we call her. She looks angelic as well. And Fang is the spitting image of his father. Their eyes are identical. Like, sometimes I make them stand side by side and compare their eyes. _Exactly. The. Same._

_**And if you asked me if I love him,**_

If someone asked me if I loved him, I'd say "Hell no! He's my best friend!"

_**I'd Lie.**_

* * *

_**He looks around the room, Innocently overlooks the truth.**_

We're at my house, in my plain bedroom (my parents trust Fang), and it's a day until graduation. I'm actually concentrating on what he's saying this time, though. He looks around the room, seeing that no one's there to hear us.

"So, you and Sam Crawford?" he asks, shaking his head. "You could do so much better."

I glared playfully at him, knowing that he was just teasing about my stalker/friend Sam. I couldn't help wishing that at the end of that sentence he'd add _"Like me"_.

_**Shouldn't a light go on?Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

Doesn't he realize that he's basically the only guy I'll ever love? The only one I've ever wanted to love me?

I know him better than any one else does, no matter what that bitch Brigid, his college friend, says. She wants him.

… I don't really blame her.

_**He sees everything black and white,**_

"Well, that Sam is a weiner," he said seriously.

I shook my head jokingly. "You're unbelievable. And you're one to talk about others, Fangy!" I said, smirking and sticking my tongue out at him. He glared mockingly at him holding a hand over his heart. I ignored him with a roll of my eyes.

See, he doesn't give anyone new a chance. He sees everything as 'us against them' or 'black and white'. Either he likes them immediately or he'll never like them. He doesn't exactly have a panoramic view of life, but I love him..

_**Never let nobody see him cry,**_

I've been his best friend since we were little, and I've only seen him cry about two times. Once when he was three, because I stole his favorite soccer ball, and once when his mom had breast cancer (but lived, thank god). That's all. And nobody else has _ever _seen him cry.

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.**_

If anyone knew I liked him.. I'd die of embarrassment. Hell, nobody will ever know unless we become a couple. And since that'll never happen..

_**He stands there then walks away,**_

He stood up, and I watched him, feeling kind of stalkerish. He paced my room for a minute before turning back to me.

"Max, I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow. We might not see each other every day… I'll miss you, as annoying as you are," he said, serious until the "annoying part", "you're my best friend, Max."

I stood up, and ran over to him. I then gave him a big hug, which he returned gratefully.

"You're my best friend too, Fang. And nothing will change that. I'm sure we'll see each other often," I told him, more trying to convince myself than him. I felt him nod, and then he broke free of our embrace, to my disappointment. He checked the black watch on his wrist, and told me he had to go home. He turned toward the door, then turned back to me, seemingly having an internal battle. He then kissed my cheek lightly, and walked out the door, leaving me there flushed.

Damn you, Emo Boy.

_**My god if I could only say,**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you...**_

I sat back on my bed, leaning my back against the wall. I let out a sigh and felt a pang in my chest; why hadn't I told him of my feelings? That might've been my last chance. Stupid, stupid me.

We had just graduated from high school. We were now adults. We were now allowed to choose our own paths.

But the only path I'd want to choose is the one with Fang in it.

Speaking of him, our families having one graduation party for the two of us. So, I get to see him again. My heart fluttered, and I sat up straight on my bed. I needed to get ready for the party. I wanted to look great, and maybe impress Fang for once. Show him what he'll be missing out on.

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar.I think he can see through everything,But my thought when I wake up isMy god he's beautiful**_

* * *

_**So I put on my make upAnd pray for a miracle.**_

I walked through the doors to the hall where our graduation party would be held. I was wearing a sleek, knee-length, black dress, courtesy of my friend Nudge. I had a smokey-eye look going on, and my hair was left down so that my wavy hair framed my heart-shaped face.

Definition: I. Look. Smoking. Hot.

I smirked to myself, as I tried to stay balanced while walking in the black heels Nudge had made me wear. They weren't _that _high, but they still killed my feet.

When I entered the hall, all eyes turned toward me.

I saw Nudge saying _"I DID THAT!_" to my little sister, Ella.

I saw Sam practically drooling.

I saw Dylan eyeing me like his prey. (… Ew.)

But I only _really _saw Fang staring at me, eyes wide and mouth in an 'o' shape. He looked devilishly handsome as always, wearing a black suit with a black and white tie. I blushed under his gaze, and walked to the refreshments table.

"You look amazing," a voice whispered in my ear as I bent down to grab a can of coke. I jumped slightly, and turned to see a smiling Fang.

"Do you mind _not _scaring the crap out of me on my graduation day? And you clean up well, yourself," I said, not missing a beat, even though my heart sure as hell was.

He smirked slightly, showing off his white teeth. Then, his face got serious again and he gently took my arm, leading me to a deserted corner of the hall.

"Max, I have something to tell you," he said. "I've been in love with you since eighth grade. Your beautiful, amazing, badass, strong, and yet still kind. I've seen you with my sister Angel, and it lets me see how kind you truly are. I know that your favorite color is cerulean, you're stubborn, _oh, so stubborn. _Your brother, Iggy, is a pyro, and you have chocolate brown eyes that I'd stare at all day if you let me. And if someone asked me if I loved you, I don't care if they know it anymore. I'm ready to shout it from the rooftops. If you let me. Maximum, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blinked, and processed all of that. Then, I felt a grin creep across my face.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green,He loves to argue oh and it kills sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes,And if you asked me if I love him,If you asked me if I love him,**_

"Fang, I've been in love with you since ninth grade. I know your favorite color is green, you love arguing- which kills me, by the way. Your sister is beautiful, you and your father have the same eyes. And if someone asked me if I loved you? Well, I'd still lie," I saw his eyes grow sad, so I quickly added, " I don't just love you, Fang. I think surpassed love a while ago. They need to come up with a stronger word."

He smiled brightly, and attacked my lips with his own. He pressed my back against the wall, and we didn't stop kissing until we were panting and our hearts were racing.

When we did pull back, we leaned our foreheads against each other. I sighed contently, only to hear someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart to see my older brother. Iggy standing there, a hand on his hip and a smile tugging at his lips.

"So, Maxie-pad, you love Fangy, right? I don't have to kick his ass?" he asked playfully.

I took one look at Fang, smirked, and said, "Nope, I don't love him."

Fang glared playfully at me, and said, "Liar."

"I told you I'd lie!" I responded, and when he opened his mouth to retaliate, I cut him off with my own lips, ignoring the fact that my brother was standing right there.

Best. Day. Ever.

_**I'd lie.**_


End file.
